Hydrodynamic bearings are often used when a bearing must meet demanding performance conditions. In a hydrodynamic bearing, a gap between a rotor and a stator is formed. The gap contains a lubricant. The rotor is provided with a network of grooves. As the rotor rotates, fluid is forced into the network of grooves. A pressure is thereby generated in the fluid, which establishes a pumping action. In axial (thrust) bearings, the pumping action acts to raise the rotor in the bearing, thereby preventing contact between the rotor and the stator. In radial bearings, the pumping action acts to circulate fluid within the bearing.
WO 2013/046083 A1 discloses a hydrodynamic bearing for an X-ray tube, comprising a bearing shaft and a bearing bushing. The bearing bushing encloses the bearing shaft concentrically, and is rigidly connected to an anode disk and to a rotor. In addition, the bearing bushing is rotatably arranged on the bearing shaft. The bearing shaft and the bearing bushing are rotatable with respect to one another.
The properties of such hydrodynamic bearings can still be further optimized.